As a communication tool that people carry around, terminals such as a mobile phone generally have a roaming function. The roaming function means that a terminal can still perform communication when the terminal is not in a range of a home location or when the terminal accesses a network using another operator other than an operator to which the terminal belongs. A roaming status of a terminal includes international roaming, inter-operator roaming, and intra-operator roaming.
Currently, there is a method for determining a roaming status of a terminal. A terminal first obtains a Mobile Country Code (MCC) corresponding to a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card in the terminal and an MCC corresponding to a terminal network, then determines whether the two MCCs are the same, and if the two MCCs are the same, determines that the terminal is in intra-operator roaming. If the two MCCs are different, the terminal further determines whether an MCC set of a country in which the SIM card is located includes the MCC corresponding to the terminal network; if the MCC set of the country in which the SIM card is located includes the MCC of the terminal network, determines that the terminal is in inter-operator roaming; if the MCC set of the country in which the SIM card is located does not include the MCC corresponding to the terminal network, determines that the terminal is in international roaming.
However, the MCC cannot comprehensively reflect the roaming status of the terminal, and a result of determining the roaming status of the terminal using the foregoing solution may be inaccurate.